Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of adjusting clutch characteristics of a Double Clutch Transmission (DCT) vehicle, and more particularly to a method of adjusting clutch characteristics of a DCT vehicle in which characteristics of transmission torque relating to stroke of an actuator of a dry clutch used in a DCT is learned and thus adjusted.
Description of Related Art
In a dry clutch which is used in a DCT, a transmission torque which can be transmitted by a clutch is controlled by means of an actuator. Because the dry clutch is not provided with an additional sensor for measuring transmission torque of the clutch, characteristics of transmission torque relating to stroke of an actuator are previously measured and then constructed into a map, and stroke of the actuator is controlled at the time of gear shifting, thus allowing the clutch to exhibit a desired transmission torque.
A graph that represents characteristics of transmission torque against stroke of an actuator is referred to as a T-S curve. Since the T-S curve tends to frequently vary depending on temperature of the clutch and decrease in durability, characteristics of the T-S curve contained in a map have to be optimally learned and updated at all times in order to improve quality of gear shifting by accurate control of transmission torque of a clutch at the time of gear shifting.
However, because there is no sensor capable of directly measuring transmission torque of a clutch, characteristics of the T-S curve have to be learned and a map has to be correspondingly amended under the appropriate circumstance and condition of a vehicle. In a conventional technology, since the circumstance and condition under which characteristics of transmission torque of a clutch are learned are restricted to stopping of a vehicle and the like, there is difficulty in continuously obtaining characteristics of a T-S curve that varies with time.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.